The Guitar Hero
by Symmetrical
Summary: “Ah, Klavier, uh… this is a game called Guitar Hero.” “Guitar Hero? Oh. But this is wonderful! If you can play that well, I’ll get you playing a real guitar in no time!” Apollo groaned. “Now, show me how to play this game of yours.” Klavier/Apollo


**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

To hear rock music coming from Apollo's room was a strange thing indeed. To hear it being played rather loudly was even more disturbing. Klavier pinched himself, rather worried that he was going deaf from so many concerts played and was imagining that he could hear… noise coming from Apollo's room.

Peering in curiously, Klavier noticed that the TV on was and some… coloured dots were moving across the screen. Even more curious was the fact that Apollo was holding a… is that a plastic guitar? And is Apollo… why is Apollo jumping like that, he might hurt himself. And… why is he leaning back? He seems to be enjoying himself, even with that music playing? Is he… "playing" that excuse for a guitar? Oh god he's singing so… loudly.

The light flickered into life, and Apollo dropped the guitar in shock. Spotting Klavier in the doorway, his surprise became more pronounced, stepping closer to the TV to shield it from view. He could not, however, silence the plunks and wails that were being emitted.

"Apollo, what is that?"

"Ah, Klavier, uh… this is a game called Guitar Hero." Apollo scratched his head. He was hoping Klavier would drop it at that. He should've known, however, that the word Guitar would interest him.

"Guitar Hero? Oh. Is this why you were playing that…" he looked over at the red "instrument" lying on the floor "… guitar, a second ago?"

"…yes…"

"But this is wonderful! If you can play that well, I'll get you playing a real guitar in no time!" Apollo groaned. "Now, show me how to play this game of yours."

"Well, you see, it's nothing like a real guitar so maybe I should just turn this off and…"

"Ridiculous! I want to try." Apollo sighed. Attempting to open the tutorial, he was told off because "I'm good enough at the guitar already! I don't need to learn how to play the thing!" So, setting it on expert as Klavier would have it no other way, he picked his favourite song of the game, Sweet Child O' Mine, and let Klavier attempt to play.

Immediately, wretched noises filled the air. Not a single note appeared to be hit, and Klavier's face was a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Apollo, the guitar is broken."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"Then why am I not hitting these notes and making sweet music, ja?"

Apollo plucked the guitar from Klavier's grasp, managing to save the song from the brink of loss. It was ludicrous, Klavier thought, that he could not hit these notes, yet his musically deaf boyfriend could.

"Then, is there a trick to it?" Apollo laughed over the song, not pausing to turn away from the screen.

"This is why you should have let me show you the tutorial."

"Nein nein nein! I think I know how to play the guitar well enough by now, thank you very much."

"But I told you, this is different from a real guitar an-"

"Let me try again." It was going to be hard to get Klavier to admit defeat. Again, Apollo had to plug his ears to block out Klavier's sheer awfulness. Again, Klavier couldn't quite comprehend it. How was he, rock god to many, missing such notes? Such easy notes? They were coloured buttons for Christ's sake!

"I really think there is something wrong with this guitar, Apollo. I mean look, it's not working for me." He waved the guitar around a few times to demonstrate this. Apollo thought it would be best to tell him it was in fact broken, and never ever let him catch him playing it again.

"Yes, yes, ok, it's broken. Can I turn it off now?"

"No! You must fix it at once, so I an beat this game and make with the beautiful melodies!" In response, Apollo simple turned it off. Klavier was heartbroken.

It was dark. Klavier was once again stood outside Apollo's doorway. However, this time the lights did not flick on. This time, he opened the door silently, hoping beyond hope that Apollo was asleep. Hearing the soft snores coming from the vicinity of the bed, Klavier crept in, planning to hijack that plastic thing and find out how it worked once and for all.

Unbelievable. No matter what he did to it, it refused to work for him. He'd tried plugging and unplugging the thing multiple times, checking every button and the "strum bar", as Apollo called it, for dirt, He'd tried playing it upright, upside down, in a rock star position, sitting down, waving it about, doing a rock star spin, singing along, and many more things, and it still refused to play a single note! He was just lucky his room was soundproof, as Apollo would surely have heard the racket. Finally, conceding defeat, Klavier cried, and then went through the tutorial.

Apollo opened his eyes, yawning. Sunlight filtered through the cracks in the curtains, and slowly he rose off the bed. It was only after his morning shower that he noticed that his "Passion" (he would never admit to anyone else that he named the guitar solely because it was red) was missing. However, Apollo was pretty damn sure of _where _it had disappeared to.

Klavier was tired. Extremely tired. So tired that he could fall asleep right now. Once grasping the concept of such a strange, small, plastic guitar, he had immediately become hooked, playing it for the majority of the night. Now, blearily, he watched as a certain figure clad in clad stepped into the room, and proceeded to remove the guitar from his grip.

"But Apoooooooooooolloooooooooo, I was getting so good at it." Apollo merely ignored him, stroking the guitar when he was sure Klavier wouldn't notice. He wouldn't reveal that he had purposefully uploaded Guilty Love onto the game. No, no he wouldn't.

* * *


End file.
